


30 days

by melinestark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Divorce, Feelings, Heartbreak, Kinda, Listen to Me, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Mostly Tony's PoV, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Therapy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i am ALWAYS on Tony Stark's side, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melinestark/pseuds/melinestark
Summary: So our favorite couple are having problems with their marriage. So Steve suggests therapy.""So, Mr Stark, Mr.Rogers welcome to your therapy.  As you know this won't be like usual couple therapy. I am sure you are well informed about that." said therapist as she took off her red glasses.Red glasses. Huh. Why would you wear red glasses anyway? It's fucking distracting. Like why would you want to distract people with something that you use to fix your weakness? Why do that to yourself? Why would you show your weakness to other people? It's like showing your heart, showing your soul or showing your whole self to someone. It's a dangerous thing to do. God knows it is. Tony knows it is."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys hi,  
> I don't know anything about couples therapy so i am making this WHOLE thing up okay?  
> This is only my imagination.

-Prologue-

"THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD END THIS!" Tony shouted and this happened a week ago. These words, for Tony, weren't big words. They were just words that had came out of his mouth because he was angry. Of course he didn't mean them. Of course he didn't.

\--------------------

A week later

"So, Mr Stark, Mr.Rogers welcome to your therapy.As you know this won't be like usual couple therapy. I am sure you are well informed about that." said therapist as she took off her red glasses. 

Red glasses. Huh. Why would you wear red glasses anyway? It's fucking distracting. Like why would you want to distract people with something that you use to fix your weakness? Why do that to yourself? Why would you show your weakness to other people? It's like showing your heart, showing your soul or showing your whole self to someone. It's a dangerous thing to do. God knows it is. Tony knows it is.

"Yes Mrs. Terrany. Lately things have been, well, not so bright between us." Steve said while rubbing his hands nervously. He was choosing his words. That was the new thing between them. After Tony's "accident" they started to choose their words really carefully. Because, well, look where only one mistake brought them.

They were in this typical therapy room where there's a couch that the couple sits and the therapist's desk in front of them. Big plants, giant windows, great view.

The wide, bright colored, relationship ending room. 

Tony hated this place already. 

"I can see that, like every couple you too have some problems in your relationship and I-"

"Marriage." Tony cut in.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's a marriage, not just a relationship."

"Tony maybe we should-"

"No it's alright Mr.Rogers. "

"See it's alright Rogers." Tony said with a pinched voice, faking his calm. Steve just send him a look. Therapist cleared her throat and said,

"Why do you prefer me referring your relationship as marriage?"

Seriously? Are they really paying for this? He took a deep breath and went on,

"You can have relationship with everyone. With your mom, with your patients, your co-workers. But marriage is something you can have only with one person. Did really needed this explanation? Should we change our sits?"

"Tony!" Steve raised his voice. 

Great, now there was the real talking. No one was hiding, or pushing down their real emotions.

"But you know what it's not even her fault." Tony continued, "This is a place YOU searched and found. That YOU thought that it would work for us. Where YOU brought us!"

Steve rolled his eyes,

"You said you wanted to end thi-"

"I KNOW WHAT I'VE SAID STOP REMINDING ME!" Tony yelled. Yes, yes he did.

"THEN WHY DO YOU REFUSE THIS WHEN I AM TRYING TO DO WHAT YOU WANT?" 

"I don't recall saying what I want is a fucking divorcing couple therapy shit."

"I didn't-"

"GENTLEMEN!" Mrs Terrany said loudly. When she was sure that she got their attention she continued,

"I would love to listen your lovely conversation. Not your "fight", because obviously this isn't a fight. This is a conversation because you wouldn't like to fight with your husband right Mr Stark? You would have a conversation, like adults" she asked Tony.

Smart-fucking-ass.

Then she continued, "I think you misinformed me Mr. Rogers. I thought both of you wanted this."

Steve rubbed his hand to his pants nervously. He looked like the kid who forgot his homework at home and trying the explain the situation to his teacher.

"Well we both agreed to come here." he started but Tony cut him in,

"Because you said we needed help. And we are getting help aren't we Mrs Terrany? You are gonna help us getting divorced without having any pain, right?Isn't this your whole deal? To make people believe that ending their marriage is the only option they have. And getting paid for it? Huh? Isn't this exactly what you're doing?"

"Jesus Tony just stop." Steve said with an annoyed voice, closed his eyes and rubbed his nose.

_Just for once in your life, Pick. My. Side_.

"Please don't interrupt Mr Rogers. Mr. Stark is upset with me because he thinks I am going to take something from him." Mrs fucking Terrany spoke again while making full eye contact with Tony.

Bullseye Mrs Iamgoodwithwords.

"Something matters to him, something that has been shaping his whole life for sometime. Something that he got used to have. Something that makes him feel safe, loved, worthy. Something like home or something like life... And he thinks I am the person who's going to take that from him." 

Tony was clenching his teeth so hard, he was trying to hold his tears so hard, he couldn't breathe. After a few seconds, one tear dropped and he said,

"Fuck you." and left the room.

\------------

"I am sorry Mrs Terrany, Tony is like that sometimes. He is just very busy with work and lately we've been fighting a-"

"You don't need to speak on his behalf Mr.Rogers. Apparently he wasn't well informed about my therapy. From his shoes, I am just another person who's going to help you getting divorced, like a lawyer. So his reaction wasn't abnormal or rude. In fact, his reaction was so human."

"Human? Him insulting you or your job wasn't exactly acceptable ma'am."

"This was a reaction of a man who's trying to protect something that he's terrified to lose. This was the most human, the most honest reaction you can ever see Mr. Rogers." 


	2. Chapter 2

"So basically you're saying that we have 30 days before we decide to get divorced or to stay married right?" Steve asked after a few minutes.

"Basically, yeah. For 30 days we are going to change our attitudes and do some different stuff than we usually do. When I say 'we' I mean you and Mr. Stark. While you do the tasks that I'll give, I am sure you're going to sense the consisting difference in your marriage, changes of Mr. Stark's or even your own reactions towards each other and after 30 days you're both going to decide whether you're going to get divorced or stay married." said Mrs. Terrany 

"How things gonna be like? Do we have to talk about our problems, because trust me we are really bad at talking."

"We are not going to solve our problems always by talking. In fact before Mr. Stark left, I was going to ask you two to do something till our next session."

"I don't know if after leaving like this, Tony would like to continue. No offense."

Mrs.Terrany smiled softly,

"None taken, for this 'task' that I'm about to give you, he doesn't have to be here. You can tell him when you get home... You know he is not the only one who's been damaging this relationship."

"Yes, but-"

"I need your participation as well. Because I am almost certain that Mr. Stark will be back."

Steve smiled, 

"It's because you don't know him Mrs. Terrany. You don't know how stubborn he can be sometimes."

"I guess time will tell Mr.Rogers" she said. She has this face of a person who knows everything about everything.

It was kind of irritating but also assuring. It was weird, but Steve had no choice so he was going to trust his therapist. He couldn't lose Tony. They've build something beautiful together. And they've been managing for the last 8 years. He couldn't lose it now. 

He was sure they weren't exactly a toxic couple but they had their moments. It wasn't like there was a physical violence. But sometimes verbally, they would hurt each other so bad. Sometimes it would get really awful, too awful so Tony would end up drinking... It wasn't a problem anymore but whenever Steve saw Tony with a glass on his hand, his heart would clench a little. They've been through lots of tough stuff before. So what if their last few months have been rough a little?

But 30 days to make things clear?

Wasn't it too short?

"We build first a relationship, then our marriage in 8 years. How are you going to make us believe that we could do change things in 30 days?" 

"Well, for that part, I need both of your trust. Because without it, you won't do things I'll need you to do, so I won't be able to help you."

"So we just wait and see?" Steve asked, while this conversation started to tire him.

"No Mr.Rogers, you are going to try to save or end your marriage. I am going to wait and see."

"Alright. What is our first task then?"

\------------------

After stormed out of the therapy room, he went straight home to his lab. 

The woman was good. He would give her that. But he wasn't sure about continuing those sessions. The things she said was too personal, too deep. Tony had tried really hard to hide those feelings, so he wasn't gonna let anyone expose them.

So he went to do whatever he loved to do. Tinkering. 

But while at it, he just couldn't stop but think about his marriage. How did they come to this? Last week they fought because of the slightest thing, Tony forgot to tell him that he had leave for 2 days for work. That was all. Then suddeny they were screaming, sending hateful looks and insulting each other. 

Tears started to burn his eyes, he clenched his teeth and his fists again. He really hated what they've become. 

The last 3 months have been hell for both of them. Even their little glances were getting annoying. He was feeling awful but he knew sometimes he made Steve feel awful as well. 

They had fights before, God they even tried to kill each other.. But they've found a way to forgive and forget. Why couldn't just do it right now?

He missed Steve, so much. Last week he stopped sleeping in their room. Now he goes down to his lab and sleeps on the couch. Sometimes he goes to their room to get clean clothes and sometimes for a blanket and his pillow. It wasn't like he could sleep without Steve but he wanted to make it look believable. But everything was too cold, too tiring. 

The screen showed Steve entering home. 

_This is my husband_ , Tony thought. _I used to wait for him to come home..._

Well, fuck life right?

With his tinkering and problems he didn't hear Steve come in. When the man cleared his throat, Tony startled and turned to him. 

"So, Mrs. Terrany send her regards." Steve said, his arms were crossed and he was leaning to the wall.

"Very funny Rogers." Tony said and took a piece of cloth to clean his hands. He was kinda covered in grease and dirt.

"She believes that you would like to continue the therapy."

"Huh." Tony fake-smiled, "and how's that gonna happen?"

"That was my reaction too, i said that she didn't know you, how stubborn you can be-"

"Of course you said that."

"But she thinks we could manage to clear things about our marriage"

"Really, how so?" Tony asked.

Steve eye rolled and told him what him and Mrs Terrany talked.

"30 days? She's gonna end our marriage in 30 days?"

"No, Tony as much as you don't want to believe, she actually doesn't want to end our marriage. After 30 days, we are going to decide whether we end this or stay married."

"So what excatly gonna happen in these 30 days?"

"She said that she had tasks for us and if we do them, time will show whatever's gonna happen."

"Tasks? The lady with red glasses has tasks for us? What are we going to do? Talk about our feelings? Tell each other our favorite things that we love about each other? Or wait, are we gonna talk about those times we started to date?"

"No actually none of them."

"Then what?"

"She just said 'you are not going to talk in your bedroom'"

"What-"

"I know I said that to and I told her that you've stopped sleeping in our bed a week ago ," his expression was hurt and his voice was weak, it probably was hard for Steve too as much as hard it was for Tony. 

God Tony hated himself when he made Steve feel like that, when he made him look like a lost man who didn't know what to do or what to say, a man who didn't know how to solve his problem. He hated being a problem to Steve. He hated that Steve got nervous around him and not because of good reasons... He hated everything about this situation.

Maybe he could make things easier for Steve. Not being allowed to talk in their bedroom was not a hard thing to do. They weren't talking much anyway.

Steve swallowed and continued, "but that's what she said, for this week, it's the only thing she asked for."

"So we're not gonna talk in our bedroom?" Tony asked.

Steve's eyes lifted, his expression was a bit schoked and a bit hopeful,

"Wait you're going to do this?" His husband was just beautiful. Fucking gorgeous.

"Yeah sure , what can we lose anyway right?" he was a bit harsher than he intended to be.

Steve's hope in his eyes faded, he turned his glance to the ground,

"Yeah of course." he said quietly. This wasn't going good,

"What if I want to say something important?" Tony asked and Steve lifted his head again,

"Um, I guess you just have to wait till I get out of the room."

"Okay but what if I'm in a very terribly dangerous situation?"

Steve let out a small, quiet chuckle,

"You're Iron Man, I'm sure you can figure something out." said with a little smile resting on his face. Beautiful.

"Okay but what if,-" he wanted to make Steve smile more, but Steve didn't let him.

"Tony, this is just valid when we're in our bedroom. Alright?" 

"Okay, fine."

\-------------------

First two days Tony didn't even go to their room. When he did, for change of clothes, Steve wasn't there. 

They both quit the Avengers 7 months ago, Tony went back to SI and Steve started to mentoring and training younger trainees. So they were usually busy. And at evenings when they both came home, they usually ignored each other. Ignoring the love of your life... Pathetic. Tony could only hope that there was a light at the end of this really dark tunnel that they were walking.

So basically after the first session day , they never really talked to each other. So, very pathetic.

At the third day something weird happened.

When he was about to sleep, he realized that it was getting cold so he went to their room to get his blanket. Steve was laying on the bed (on Tony's side, Tony was gonna think about that later), reading a book.

Tony searched the wardrobe but he never knew where things were so he just gave up and asked,

"Hey, where did you put the blankets? It's kinda getting cold down there."

Steve raised his head and said nothing. Looked around like he was trying to do something, then he made an expression like he just remembered something, and then narrowed his eyes and -Tony thought he just made a decision- he get up and handed the blanket that was beneath him.

Ohh, shit, right. They weren't allowed to talk. Right. Of course. Okay.

Tony took the blanket and tried his best to mimic something that said "what about you?" and his Steve just shrugged like "you know I don't get cold."

\------------------

At fifth day, Tony forgot his tablet in the room , though he could've swear he took it with him to the lab. 

So he went there looked at his bedside drawer and took his tablet, when he turned to the door, on his right Steve got out of the bathroom, he was wearing his soft gray pjs that Tony loved, his hair was wet so there was towel around his neck, his face was flushed, must've been from hot water. But then he looked at Tony like a deer looking at a train, Tony saw his eyes were red as well. Steve took a shaky breath and quickly turned his gaze away. But Tony saw him. He was crying. Why was he crying? Because of Tony? If so, was he crying every night since he left their room? Oh. The thought made his heart clench.

Tony approached him slowly and touched his elbow, made Steve face him. Steve took another shaky breath and,

"I'm fi-" then he stopped himself, yeah they were still not allowed to talk. But Tony had to know one thing,

"Something bad happened?" he asked quietly, almost whispering. He was still holding Steve's elbow.

Steve shook his head. He was looking at the floor. Tony touched his face gently with back of his fingers, slightly caressed him then raised his face.

"Tony -" Steve wanted to say something but, everything about him was hurting Tony so much so he had to do something to take the pain away from Steve.

"Shhhh" Tony said. Well good thing they weren't allowed to talk.

Steve didn't say anything just kept looking at Tony with sad, worried eyes.

He exhaled a shaky breath.

One tear dropped from his beautiful blue eyes.

And Tony was done with their bullshit.

He got closer and so gently held Steve's face with his two hands and kissed him slowly. 

First Steve didn't respond but when Tony moved his hands to his hair, Steve started to kiss him back. 

When they parted Steve hold him a little but tight, burried his nose to Tony's neck and inhaled his scent 

Tony did the same. He didn't know he was crying too till they parted completely and he saw the wet spot on Steve's shoulder. 

Steve wiped his own eyes with the back of his hand and walked to the bed. He took Tony's pillow and their blanket and handed them to Tony.

What the actual fuck was that?

Tony looked at his hands, then Steve. He was gonna say or do something with the anger he was feeling, but then Steve looked so vulnerable and fragile so Tony couldn't do anything.

He just took the pillow and the blanket, kissed Steve one more time, whispered "I love you" to his ear, and that made Steve smile a bit, then left the room.

When he was laying on the couch, he was doing stuff at his tablet, then he saw a notification that showed him the date. 

_Shit_ , Tony thought.

Because 8 years ago today, Tony Stark had met Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I have mistakes, english is not my main language.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
